


Called to Order

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: What if many of the space ladies of Doctor Who formed a club around their common interests, to wit: other space ladies.





	Called to Order

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going to write this anyway after Bill's ascension to lesbian space puddle. But then, well... You'll see. Let's just say there's a reason the club has as many members as it does.

_Members in attendance: Ashildr, Secretary (acting); Susan Foreman; the General; Heather Hartnell; Missy Koschei; Clara Oswald, Chairwoman (acting); Bill Potts; the Rani; Romana; Romana; Jenny Smith; River Song. All members present and accounted for. Roll called and taken by Acting Secretary._

_Meeting called to order by Acting Chairwoman._

Clara stood, cleared her throat, and tapped on the table with a gavel. (Not a sonic gavel. That would be ridiculous.) “I hereby call the inaugural meeting of the Queer Immortal Time-Traveling Space Ladies Club to order.” A smattering of laughs and applause. “First order of business: picking a better name.”

Bill frowned. “Can’t we table that until after we’ve done something cooler. Secret handshake?”

“I think we should elect someone Supreme Empress,” Missy declared haughtily. “Failing that, President. I nominate myself.” This was immediately met by a flurry of opposition and counter-nominations.

“Okay, maybe something less controversial,” Clara said, after rapping the gavel for order. 

“I do think Missy was onto something, though,” Ashildr mused. “Are we going to be the sort of club with goofy titles and silly costumes, or are we going to address serious issues facing the queer immortal time-traveling space lady community?”

Romana reflected on this. “For serious issues, do you mean like the fact that there are only twelve members, several of whom have already killed or tried to kill each other? Or do you mean the fact that many planets refuse to accord us equal rights?”

“Group bonding exercise?” Susan suggested. “Or not,” she amended as eight pairs of eyes roll in her direction.

“Susan’s right,” the General barked. “Are we going to have a club, or aren’t we? I suggest we take a few moments to collect ourselves.” No one particularly wanted to argue with her impressively armored physique.

_All motions tabled for further discussion off the record._

_Meeting called back to order on motion of Acting Chairwoman._

“So, part of the problem appears to be that most of us are dominant personalities,” River noted, nursing a cut to her cheek. “So let’s split some items off to subcommittees. Madame Secretary?”

“Interplanetary Social Justice?” Ashildr read. Bill, Heather, and Jenny volunteered.

“Racist punching?” Heather asked. Bill grinned, and they high-fived.

“By-laws and naming?” Ashildr marked Clara down along with Romana and Missy.

“Supreme Empress?”

“If it makes you happy,” Romana agreed. “President is so dreary.”

“Event planning?” Ashildr put her own name down, along with River and the Rani.

“We’re not volunteering for your experiments.” The Rani pouted in response to the common sentiment.

“Recruitment and PR?” Susan, the General, and the other Romana raised hands.

“Don’t worry,” the General assured them. “I’ll handle the part of PR which involves keeping Gallifrey off our backs.”

“Right, that’s that.” Clara furrowed her brow. “Does anyone feel like we’re forgetting something?”

The door of the meeting hall swung open. “Sorry I’m late,” said the Doctor with a grin. “Ooh, is that a sonic gavel?”


End file.
